nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Katsuro's Farming Day
Katsuro awoke from bed and noticed the sound of a messenger bird, jumping to his feet and grabbing his pants he walked over to the slim bird, perched on his dresser that was made of an old wood, he kind of cursed his mother for the “old furniture “she kept. He began to read the letter as he pulled a small paper from the top of the desk and wrote, “On my way” and sent the bird on its way, he was told that there was a farm that needed help for his first mission on his own. He would walk to the other side of his room and stretch as he took up his shirt and placed it on, wrapping his tool belt around his waist as he placed his hand in it to count the items; he was always prepared no matter what the task. He would walk to the kitchen past his mother take an apple and head out the door, walking through the streets to the village, the streets were covered in random people that he normally ignored. Taking a bite from his apple, he moved down the road toward the village exit, the walk to the farm was going to be quite peaceful as he watched the sky every now and again, watching carrier birds fly past him and the smiles on the people’s faces. As he leaves the village he reaches the farming district and walks along the farm reaching his destination and looked around for someone to report to. He would walk up the hill and over it to the front end of the farm, walking closer to the home and he would go up and walk to the door and give it a good knock around the entrance as he called out, - Hello is anyone there- Without hesitation, a man came hobbling out of the back room and looked to him as he said – You the boy they sent to help around here today-, Katsuro said in a quiet tone- Yes sir-, They would both walk out the front entrance of the house and look around at the farm as the old man would say,- I need you to go to the small field next to the barn and use the hoe to turn the soil, throw any rocks off to the side then throw some of the seed that’s to the side onto the fresh soil. When your done come and find me- he said as he sat in the chair on the porch with a pipe being pulled from his shirt and he began to use it as Katsuro just nodded and took off to do the work. Katsuro would walk to the small field the man had spoke of. It wasn’t as big as the main field but it was dried over and the hoe was leaning up on the barn, he walked over and took the tool in his hand and got right to it, his strength coming to great use as he plunged the end into the dirt and pulled back brining the soil up and turning it. Hours would go by and he gets to about half way through before needing to take a small break, the sun was high in the sky and it was starting to get hot. He would sit down and tend to some well made blisters before pulling a snack from his pocket, All the while the man on the porch watching him which made me slightly uneasy but it was his farm, and he was probably protecting an investment As he stood and went to continue his work, he realised the nearby cows had broken through the gate to the pen. His heart jumped when he realised that it happened and they were headed for the big field. He jumped into action without to much worry taking out his kunai as the man on the porch would yell to him “don’t kill my animals you brat!” He wouldn’t have killed them anyway but the warning was dually noted. He began to run to the far end of the farm and made it just before the animals as he closed the gate to the field as he jumped onto it and began to think on what he should do to make these animals turn and run back to the pen, his kunai in his hand he used to put into the lock of the gate to keep it closed. Katsuro reached for his pouch and retrieved a kunai, throwing it in front of him and using the symbol for release, he triggered a flash bomb, the bright light not bugging him much since he knew to look away as he could hear the cattle being scared backward and their only entrance being back into the pen where they came from. He then threw two more on either side of the heard and used the same technique to keep them all going straight back into the pen. He came up behind them and slammed the gate closed as he would use the stone arm guards to push a kunai strongly into the gates lock to keep it closed, he then turned toward the man on the porch who had an evident anger on his face but Katsuro just shrugged and went back to the small field he was to be turning as he then would finish the field and sprinkle the fair amount of seed he was supposed to be using as he replaced the tools and seed to where they were supposed to be. Katsuro walked over to the man and said that it was done and the man nodded and said- Have a good day and thank you for not hurting the cattle when they got out, though you did spook them bad- Katsuro just nodded his goodbye and continued down the road toward the village as he yawned and picked at the blisters on his hand. Reaching the village he zoned out and ignored everything around him, he was tired from the long day of working on the farm but to finish his first mission it made him happy. He reached the main building and walked in reporting for the mission end and once that was done he headed home to reach the house, his mother leaving a plate of food out for him but she was gone, again, so he brought it back to his room and ate in there to sit quietly and stared at the picture of his father just thinking quietly in the peace of his empty house.